Thanos Clap
is the eighth episode of SRorgs: Timor-Leste, the seventeenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =The Story= Previously on… SURVIVOR The tribes merged. Mario, Cassie, and Dim were quick to throw each other under the bus. Two alliances were formed, one led by Cassie and the other led by Dim. Zanny and Daquan ended up in both. At the Isle of Turmoil, Chikin released an idol into the game. Dim won immunity, putting Cassie’s target on Mario at Tribal Council. But Zanny decided to target Cassie, putting the alliances at a 6-6 divide. However, at Tribal Council, Chadd forgot to vote, sending Mario home 6-5-1 and exposing one of the members of Cassie’s alliance as a flipper. 11 are left… who will be voted out tonight? Night 21 Zanny is disappointed that Chadd’s self-vote caused his flip to fail. Noah realizes that, with only 6 votes against Mario, someone from his alliance must have flipped. Meanwhile, Daquan knows exactly who it was. Day 22 Noah continues his quest to figure out which five people voted for Cassie at the last Tribal Council. Daquan decides to tell the alliance that Zanny is the one who flipped, and Noah reacts badly, making a unilateral decision to remove Zanny from the alliance. Zanny quickly works to do damage control and get back into the majority. After talking to Zanny, Noah decides to bring him back into the alliance. Daquan, however, is not happy with how it all went down. Day 23 Infernox and Chikin bond more, solidifying their status as each other’s closest allies. Knowing an idol has been hidden because of his time at the Isle of Turmoil, Chikin goes on the hunt and finds a clue. It instructs him to sneak out of camp that night and take a boat to the Isle of Turmoil, where he can find his idol. Night 23 As night falls, Chikin gets up and heads out of camp under the cover of darkness. He arrives at the Isle of Turmoil and finds a Hidden Immunity Idol. Day 24 Chikin decides what to tell Daquan about his extra trip to the Isle of Turmoil. At the immunity challenge, Jake wins, sending Chadd to the Isle of Turmoil to ensure his alliance keeps the majority. From this challenge on, the player at the Isle of Turmoil will miss Tribal Council entirely – earning immunity but losing the chance to influence the vote. At the Isle of Turmoil, Chadd has a decision to make. For Tribal Council, the target quickly falls on Tmo. However, Chikin has other plans. He manages to convince Noah that Tmo only didn’t vote against Mario because he didn’t know it was an option. The majority flips their vote onto Tmo, which frustrates Daquan. Tmo, hearing that his name is out there, decides that now might be the time to use his idol. However, things are complicated because Noah has included Zanny in the plan, meaning he could tell Tmo who to correctly play the idol on. Tribal Council The Discusssion The Votes